


Prince Of The Crows

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Series: Alpha and Omega Name to change [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Death, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Tragedy, more tags, shizuma is kisame and itachi's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: "Shizuma...Hoshigaki..." Itachi's last words tumbled down, dribbling his lips like marbles rolling across the ground, cascading  from a bag of jacks.Itachi lay dying, Sasuke is taken aback.





	Prince Of The Crows

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new series! no name yet! do you like? future ships incoming!

**KxI**

* * *

Sasuke watched Itachi's bloody forehead hit the wall next to him. His sword clanged to the ground while he stumbled over to his brother's now prone form. Itachi lay on the ground, as his head had slid down the wall. Sasuke kneeled beside him and looked on helplessly. It had not been their explosive battle that would be the end of Itachi. Sasuke knew that now. His brother didn't have a scratch on him. But, there was blood. So much blood. It pooled between his older brother's clothed thighs like a lake. Sasuke hesitantly reached over to inspect the sight with his sharingan. To say that what he saw shocked the young Uchiha would be the most severe of understatements. "A-aniki..." he choked back a sob.

 

If Itachi heard the sound or not it didn't register on his face. The wind blew through his blood smeared hair as he laid there. He looked up at Sasuke's face, it twisted in anguish. He knew his litte brother was not going to be able to handle this event. He knew as well that his brother would do so regardless. Sasuke was always a sensitive child. He cried easily when he was very young. The thought brought a ghost of a smile to his quickly dimming features. He could feel each haggard breath as it ripped out of him like needles tearing at his very flesh. His eyes shut for a brief moment, he opened them again. Itachi knew as well, that Sasuke knew what he was about to say even before he himself spoke the very words.

 

"Otoutou, as you can clearly see, from the blood that runs down my legs like a river..." a sharp cough cut Itachi off as blood and spittle sprayed the already misery soaked air. His vision was getting blurry. He would have smiled, if he had the strength, knowing that his little brother had discovered that they were similar. As heirs of the Uchiha Tengu clan, Itachi and his brother were gifted to solely possess cloaca capable of bearing life. He believed humans called them vaginas if memory served. Their father, Taijima was a strict male and he deemed every omega like themselves kept under close watch. He still favored Itachi over Sasuke, as young as the boy was at the time could never know why. This was because Tajima had intended to add Itachi to his list of mates. Their mother, Fugaku was the first of Taijima's two other wives. In the Uchiha, the Alpha male of the pack can have up to seven wives at a time. Itachi was about to accept his fate as his father's pup factory when a hatchling came running into the compound with his orders from the anbu. It had been a tough night. He had to stop Obito from attempting to mount him after the clan had been wiped out. Reminding his wayward companion that Kakashi was the one he was really after and Itachi would be no ones rebound. Not even family. But now, as he lay here dying, his thoughts drifted to the reason why he had stuck it out for so long after finding out about his illness in his teens. The blue skinned older man he'd met on a mission to the mist village as a teen. The swordsman who sliced his way into the tengu's heart with a polite smile and even politer mannerisms. _Forgive me, my darling, my Kisame, I could not prevent this..._ his mind was slipping. How he ached with love for Kisame, the way the shark held him close in his episodes of sickness, tended to him when he was deathly ill. Nursed him back to health and then threatened to kick his teeth in all while spoon feeding him from a bowl of warmed thick soup.

 

The way the other enveloped him in his strong arms as they made passionate fervent love. it slid across his fading mind like sweet sadness. He loved the Alpha with all he was and he stared up blankly at the sky with this knowledge searing his very soul. He'd never cried before, as memories flooded his brain of the sweet sadness that was his life. He didn't even cry when Shisui died. His tears had spilled onto the ground at leaving Sasuke after killing their clan. But it was never to the extent he now silently began to sob. It was unfair, to be cursed with such a fatal sickness, to watch his loved ones fade away or distance themselves from him. Or even worse pour over attempt at finding a cure. As his Kisame had done, convinced there was some way to prevent this. He had assured his lover that if there was a way, he himself would find it. Their love making that night had been raw and saturated in purest of heart achingly sweet tenderness. He still recalled the shark fanged grin of his love the next morning. Itachi's eyes shifted from his brother to the sky, if he squinted hard enough one of the clouds kind of reminded him of Kisame. A fragile smile finally dragged itself across his weak lips.

 

He was dying and it hurt, it hurt a lot but he could not dare to ask his brother to summon Kisame. He did not want his beloved to see him this way. But there was one thing he needed from his brother.

"I gave birth to him before you sought me out, take him with you, little brother. It is my first and final request of you, please. Protect my son, take him to Kisame, and if Kisame is no more..." Itachi's voice fell away. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him. Even as the younger Uchiha walked over to Itachi's discarded Akatsuki robe that was now squirming. "I will need you to look after him for me, he is Shizuma..." Itachi whispered this, he could feel his life ebbing away. He tried to focus his eyes to watch as Sasuke picked Shizuma up from the cloak, holding him close. "Shizuma...Hoshigaki..." Itachi's last words tumbled down, dribbling his lips like marbles rolling across the ground, cascading from a bag of jacks. Sasuke froze when Shizuma began to wail.

 

Sasuke turned to his brother's lifeless body and his matching wail made the sky crackle with rain, thunder and lighting.


End file.
